Zaffre Perrault
"You don't need to be special to do the right thing." Zaffre Perrault is a student/weapons maker of Beacon Academy. Appearance Zaffre appears as a slim, teenage girl, around 5'5" with light golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but she suffers from sectoral heterochromia, a condition that has her right eye containing a small brown section. She possesses a burn scar on her back as punishment from her first runaway attempt. Normally she is seen wearing sunglasses and earphones on to lower the brightness and sound around her. Zaffre is dressed in a zaffre blue jacket with bell shaped sleeves, each bearing a cross like marking on them, a sky blue buttoned vest covering a white dress shirt, a silver length skirt, cyan stockings cover her legs and zaffre mid thigh heeled boots. Personality Zaffre is a kind-hearted soul; never bad mouthing a person behind their back and always willing to give a chance to someone. She is kind to all living things and believes that a person should be hated by their personality, not by how they look, their social status or race. She is also strong-willed and always believes in hope, never giving up on her dreams. To this end she immerses herself in studies to become a Civil Rights Activist for the Faunus, believing that if she did she would be able to see her parents once more. Due to being taken away from the Faunus that raised her, she has a silent hatred for the family that took her in. Despite being part of the family she is treated like dirt by her Step-Sisters and they always abuse her kindness and force her to do chores. However her Step-Father did show her kindness, enough for her to respect him. Because of what she has been through she has a strong desire to help others in anyway possible and hates to see anyone cry out of sadness. Unfortunately she has a bad habit of looking at other peoples weapons and determining if they are good or not and improving the weapon without permission. She also doesn't have an issue with fighting, so long as weapons are used against The Grim instead of fellow human beings and Faunus. Backstory Zaffre was abandoned by her human parents as a baby and found in a forest by two Faunus. She was cared for and raised by them till she was around seven, when humans found her. As she was a pure-blooded human raised by the "Dispecable Beasts" she was taken form the people she considered her parents and adopted by the Perrault Family. Her Step-Mother is a governess, and her Step-Father a President of the "Perrault Weapons", a business in weapon making to battle the The Grim. Despite being part of the family she was treated like dirt by her Step-Sisters and they always abuse her kindness and forced her to do chores. During her time adopted, she was forced to study and learn how to create and assemble weapons as part of the family business. A year after her adoption, her Step-Father, who made her a promise that she would see her family again if she proved herself worthy to take over the family business, died due to an warehouse burned down. As such her Step-Mother took over the company and the three woman began to abuse Zaffre by treating her as a maid instead of a daughter, believing those who were raised by Faunus should be treated as such. Because of the harsh treatment she has tried numerous attempts to run away, only to be caught again and again and confined in her room in the basement. Even so she kept believing she would escape and waited patiently for her chance. One night her family attended a party of the elite but did not invite Zaffre, having her confined to her room and guarded. By a miracle Zaffre managed to escape and ran away successfully. Even so she knew if she were to return to the forest where her Faunus parents reside the Perraults would find her again, as such she ran to Vale and attended Beacon Academy under the temporary name "Cindy Glass". Professor Ozpin managed to figure out her identity, and after learning of the girl's story, agreed to allow her to stay, as long as she also worked as a maid part-time and Weapon Specialist/maker to pay for her tuition. Abilities & Weapon Zaffre is an incredible craftsman and sometimes trains with the weapons she creates, as such she is a weapons expert and can use mostly any and all weapons, though she mostly practices with her favored dust claw gauntlets '''Lupinus '''that she created in honor of her parents. Due to her life she is rather swift, possesses above-average strength and incredibly durable. She focuses on using Ba Gua Zhang to assist with evasion and uses Kung Fu to use her claws. As they are dust activated she uses it to incrase her parameters to better assist in battle but mostly uses nature based Dust. Her knwoledge of weapons makes her dangerous as she can pinpoint a weapons weak spot and use that to destroy the weapon. She can also analyze and guess the range of a person's capabilities ghrough a weapon. Zaffre's hearing and sight is rather strong that loud noises such as the intercom of the school is enough to make her cringe and the sun is enough to blind her. As such her enhanced senses are both a blessing and a curse. Themes Character Theme Trivia *Zaffre is based off of the most recognized fairy tale character "Cinderella." *Her Weapon name is the name of a flower that is also called Bluebonnet. *She does not belong to a team yet and mostly stays outside of battle to work as a Weapons Specialist or Maid. *She mostly practices with the weapons she creates to test their stats and to make sure she created a weapon that would surivve a battle. *Zaffre's last name is a shout out to the creator of "The Glass Slipper" aka "Cinderella", Charles Perrault. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character